


Blowing up A Storm [4]

by LunaEchelon



Series: Tommy and Jade [4]
Category: Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEchelon/pseuds/LunaEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining, the bus breaks down and Jade is on a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing up A Storm [4]

Lightening danced across the sky and the thunder rumbled around the bus like it was a much smaller tin can. 

Tommy shuddered and pulled Jade closer, she was resting on his chest as they travelled to another state, she happily wrapped her arms around him tighter and snuggled her head into his shoulder.

“You OK?”

“Yeah. Don't like storms.”

“Aaw, you're sweet.”

“Yeah, don't pass it around, I have the rep of a stage whore to keep!” Tommy kissed her on the nose and cuddled her into him.

 

They were sat in the back of the bus, a small dining room area that was easily closed off from everyone else. Once more they had been kept apart and were just enjoying being in each others company.

“I saw you more when I didn't work with you.” Jade laughed

“I know. Stupid isn't it?” Tommy moved a hand and brushed back the hair off Jade's face. It was freshly cut and had been low lighted with shades of red, Tommy loved it.

 

The bus lurched to a stop almost throwing them across the small back room, Tommy landed with his back to the door and Jade in his arms.

“You OK?”

“Yup.”

They helped each other up and opened the door, Adam and Monte were heading out the bus door and their driver, Joe, was already on the road in front of the bus.

 

Tommy hopped down the three steps, closely followed by Jade,

 

“What's happened?”

Adam pointed at the side of the bus, steam was pouring out and a strange smell accompanied it.

“Oh.”

“A pipe broke, I can fix it but it will take a while.” Joe sighed and pulled out a large box of tools from the storage bay in the other side of the bus.

 

Tommy rubbed his arms, there was rain in the wind and the air itself was cool. Lightening traced across above them again and a bolt hit a tree 50 feet away. Tommy shuddered again as he was led off towards the back of the bus by Jade.

 

“You know last week?” she spoke, stepping behind the bus and shielding them from Adam and Monte. Longineu, no doubt, was still asleep in his bunk.

Tommy stood facing towards the road they had just travelled down, his back to the bus. “...Yes.”

“When you.... helped me.” Jade bit her lip and grinned “Time for payback I think.”

“But I'm not horny.”

“Liar. Everyone gets horny during a storm...even if they don't like them.”

“I am not lying.” Tommy smiled

 

Jade pushed Tommy back so he was leant against the bus, the warm metal a sharp contrast to the cool and damp air.

“Jade! Stop!”

“No.”

“What if someone sees?”

“So... someone could have seen last week.”

“Fuck woman!”

“Later...but for now...”

 

Jade squatted down in front of Tommy, lifting his thin tee so she could suck lightly at his skin, the air had cooled more as the storm rumbled on around them and the rain was no longer in the wind but was drizzling around them, soaking their clothes in seconds.

She fumbled with his belt buckle and button, eventually and slowly pulling his zipper down. Jade pulled the tight denim fabric down his legs a little; exposing his skin to the rain and air.

“I love how you're always commando now.”

“You think I can fit anything much underneath those skinnies?”

“You fit this in well enough...” Jade flicked her tongue over the end of his manhood and gently stroked with one hand, steadying herself on the back of the bus with the other.

 

Tommy let out a low and heavy breath, leaning his head back against the bus and feeling the same heat as on his back; his eyes fluttered closed as he felt Jade's warm and moist mouth around him making him fully hard.

“OK...I lied....now I'm horny.”

Jade smiled around him; gently scratching her teeth up his length making him draw in a sharp breath between his own teeth before daring to let out a soft moan on his exhale. Tommy listened for footsteps, movement but all he heard was a mixture of Joe fixing the bus and Jade's gentle sucking sounds as her mouth and tongue worked.

 

He placed a hand at the back of her head, gently gripping her hair and pushing her as she worked, Tommy knew for a fact she could take all of him in her mouth and he wanted her to do so now desperately.

“Jade... please...” he whimpered

She placed both of her hands on his hips and slid her mouth down the full length of his shaft until she could feel him at the back of her throat. She didn't gag and Tommy never questioned about her previous partners or how many times she had done this.

 

The rain had moved on from drizzle to downpour, the large drops attacking their skin and clothing. Tommy's hair was stuck to his face, he knew his eye liner was running. Jade's thin white tee was stuck to her back and slowly going transparent, Tommy's own tee was stuck to his skin. His bone's ached but he was more intent on sorting out the other ache low in his stomach.

 

“Faster Jade. Suck harder!”

 

Jade moaned and moved her hands to his backside, digging her nails in and gripping him as she obliged his instructions and sucked harder, occasionally releasing him and dancing her tongue across the head before taking him in fully once more.

Tommy was biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood as the ache in his lower stomach grew worse and knotted.

 

“Fuck Jade....PLEASE!”

 

Jade sucked hard and swirled her tongue around him. Tommy bit down on his free hand to stop himself from screaming. Thunder rumbled and lightening flashed, he was sure it was all in his head, or at least that is how it seemed.

 

Jade swallowed hard, licking and sucking him through his orgasm. The rain continued it's down pour and Tommy stood, chest heaving against the cooling bus.

She pulled up his jeans and helped him redress himself and they stood in each others arms in the rain for a few moments before kissing deeply and heading back towards the side entrance.

 

Adam stood from his perch on the steps, looking at them both and shaking his head he moved out their way and let them on the bus.

 

“We've been ready to go for ten minutes.”


End file.
